


Warped

by driftingashes



Series: A Broken Bond Renewed [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, Backstory, Canon Backstory, Experimentation, Fire, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Long before Aiden ended up tangld in Avdima's world, he was just a kid expirimenting with things he didn't understand. Time travl was a huge concept, but it got away from them. The other Sides standing by and doing nothing during the lab fire that took Janus and Varick's lives wwas something Aiden would never forgive. And he would never, ever forget.
Relationships: Paranoia | Varick Sanders & Prevarication | Janus Sanders & Malice | Aiden Sanders
Series: A Broken Bond Renewed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780021
Kudos: 2





	Warped

Anger peered around the trunk of the tree, grinning playfully as he glanced around for Paranoia. "Para?" he called when he realized his friend was no longer in the clearing. He stepped out from behind the tree, panic rising in his chest. "Para!?"

"A? What happened?"

Anger whirled, immediately spotting Paranoia ducking under a bush. "What's up?" he asked. "Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

”I’m okay, calm down. Just got turned around back at the stream. I’m back now, don’t worry.”

Someone crashed through the bushes to their left, and they squeaked in surprise as Logic stumbled out, gasping, clutching a stitch in his side.

”There’s a fire,” Logic ground out, trying to push his glasses back up his nose. “At the lab.Your friend is still trapped inside the building.”

Anger and Paranoia exchanged glances and took off after Logic, who led the way back to the laboratory. It was nearly obscured by the cloud of black smoke pouring from the open front doors.

Paranoia bolted, screaming Dee’s name, and Logic grabbed him as he made to follow, both of them too slow to pull Paranoia back before he disappeared into the collapsing flames.

”PARA!” He whirled to face the other Sides. “We have to help him! Please, he’s just a child! Help him, please!”

Morality just gazed sadly at the burning remains of the building. “I’m sorry, kiddo. It’s too late to do anything.”

”Paranoia and Prevarication are still in there!” he screamed, but Morality was already turning away, tugging Logic with him. The Sides never even looked back.

Screaming, Anger turned and ran for the house, throwing an arm up to cover his nose and mouth as the thick smoke immediately surrounded him.

”Jayjay! Can you hear me?” he called. Someone coughed close by, and he dropped to his knees below the smoke, squinting through the haze. “Jan? Is that you?”

“A?” Paranoia called, voice thick with smoke and grief. Janus lay curled weakly next to him, both of them barely conscious.

”Jayjay,” Anger breathed, stumbling over to the fallen Side and pulling him onto his lap. “We have to get you both out of here!” He tugged Paranoia up against his side, wrapping an arm firmly around the smaller Side’s shoulders and trying to get a grip on them so he could pick them up. “Can either of you walk?”

Janus smiled up at him, choking on a cough. “No time for it. You’d never make it dragging us. Do us proud, A. We love you.”

”No! No, you have to be there with me. That was the plan, remember? We haven’t perfected it yet! Please, wake up! Jayjay! Janus! Para!”

They didn’t move, though Anger shook Paranoia with more and more frantic intensity the longer he lay motionless.

Wailing brokenly, Anger fled, away from Janus and Varick, away from the burning house, out into the woods. He stumbled through the undergrowth until he was too tired to move, stumbling over a root and falling to the ground at the edge of a clearing.

A flicker of light just above him caught his attention, and he turned his tear stained face upwards wearily, wincing as the orb of light hovering just over his head immediately blinded him.

He pushed himself back experimentally and the orb followed, slow and smooth, gliding through the air.

Anger reached out, slowly, his upturned palm brushing against the surface of the orb, and his world exploded into mind numbing pain.

The light seeped into his brain, though his eyes were closed, and he tried to pull away, wincing. The light burned brighter, and he thrashed, screaming as he tried to twist away from the pain.

There was a whoosh, like a fire igniting, and then the orb was gone, leaving just the burning sensation behind, crackling through his veins.

Anger shoved himself upright, brushing off his clothes and trying to get his bearings. Someone was laughing not far from him, and they sounded young. The laughter was accompanied by another voice yelling incoherently.

Anger...Malice. The name felt much better, much more familiar somehow. He had shed his old name like water on feathers.

He got slowly to his feet, angling them instinctively in the direction of the laughter.

He was going to make them pay.


End file.
